Crazy Bones
About = Crazy Bones are small colorful characters that come in hundreds of colors and designs, each one with a unique name, design, personality and special ability. Gogo's were inspired by games from ancient Greece where children played by bouncing and throwing the carved knucle bones of sheep, called astralgus - the game was called Astragals . The game has survived for over 3.000 years, and is known today as "jacks"; marbles are another variation. Each Gogo has a unique number for collecting and designed so you can hold and throw with one finger. Stats *Speed: This shows you whether the Gogo will gain speed and crash strength *Bounce: This tells you if it will be easy to predict where the Gogo will land after it's thrown *Balance: This tells you whether the Gogo will stand up easily after it has been thrown Distribution They are distributed by Panini in Brazil, and Plus Marketing in Europe. Toy Craze was formerly the USA distributor. However, the Canadian-based company Jonic Distribution North America (www.jdna.ca) is currently the sole distributor in North America. Giveaways In March 2009, to mark the release of the Explorer series in the UK, the Daily Mirror newspaper ran a week-long promotion where they gave away free figurines, stickers and sticker books. Two of the figurines were exclusive to this giveaway. In April 2009, the Entertainer toy shop in Kingston upon Thames held a 'swap day'. Every swapper received a special 'Laser Mosh'. C1000, a supermarket in Holland, has given away exclusive Gogo's. In April 2011, Walgreens gave away free sample to customers. 5,000 of these Gogo's were super-rare Miro-K characters. In early 2012, Free Gogo's were included with Panasonic batteries in Germany. These Gogo's used the same sculpt as the Daily Mirror Gogo's. Stickers Each pack of Gogo's comes with stickers. Albums are avalible for the stickers. Gallery KidGogo2.png|Classic Gogo's Crazy Bones bundle modern bundle.jpg|Modern Gogo's Crazy Bones bundle |-| History = Crazy Bones History "More than 2000 years ago... NO it's not a mistake. More than 2000 years ago the boys and girls of the ancient Greek and Roman empires played a game using bones, throwing and bouncing them in village squares and in their own homes. We know this because some ancient paintings on marble were discovered in the city of Resina, which date back more than 2000 years, these paintings showed children playing this game. This ancient pastime known as "Tabas" has been kept alive throughout the years and now you are about to discover how much fun it can be. Here's your chance to trade, collect, play, and go crazy for Crazy Bones." - Crazy Bones handbook. Knucklebones Knucklebones is the game that had inspired the Crazy Bones franchise. It is a game that originated in the ancient Greek and Roman empires, played with usually five small objects. Originally, the game used the "knucklebones" (actually the astragalus:a bone in the ankle, or hock[1]) of a sheep, which are thrown up and caught in various ways. Games played with Knucklebones *'Over hand ones, twos, threes, fours'—First "jockey" then eliminate all you have caught except one. Throw this one up and whilst it is in the air quickly pick one (two, three, or four) up off the ground, and then catch the one you threw up. Repeat with remaining knucklebones. You are able to sweep the knucklebones prior to picking them up. *'Scatter ones, twos, threes, fours'—Scatter all five, select and pick up one, throw it up and without "sweeping" proceed as above. *'Dumps'—Hold five knucklebones in the palm, then dump them in a heap on the ground. Select one which you must take away without disturbing any others. Throw this one up, pick up other four, and catch the first one. *'Overhand scatter ones, twos, threes, fours'—First "jockey" then proceed to scatter remaining knucklebones. *'Clicks'—First "jockey" then proceeded as with over hand ones. When catching the one you threw up the knucklebones must click. *'No click'—Same as above but knucklebones must not click *''Through the arch—As above, but only make one arch with the thumb and forefinger, and allow only one 'sweep' to get each jack through.'' *'Over the jump'—As above except you put your hand vertically on its edge instead of on the ground so it makes it harder. *'Thread the needle'—Same as above except the jacks have to be dropped through a circle made by the thumb and forefinger that is held about 8 inches from the ground. Once all have gone through—pick them up. *'Eggs in the basket'—Same as above except the your hand is cupped palm up to form the basket, the Knucklebones have to be placed in the "basket" without clicking, as this will break the eggs *'Catching flies'—As 'scatter ones' but the catch must be done with a quick snatching downward movement making it much harder than the ordinary system of catching with palms upwards. Other challenges include: *'Down the chute' *'In the cave' *'Playing golf' *'This is the house that Knucklebone built'—The house that knucklebone built is when you separate your knuckle bones into a square form. Then you go around the square with your finger saying this is the house that knucklebone built then you throw it up in the air catch it and put it in the middle. but if you land in an empty space, your turn is over. *'Cut the cabbage'—The same as "catching flies" except instead of a downward swipe, a horizontal swipe is performed when catching the knucklebone—as if a whole cabbage is in front of the player and is being sliced through the middle. *'Flush the Toilet'—Like "Big Jingles" except you must hit the ground twice (flush the toilet) each time you throw the knucklebones up. Modern Knucklebones Now Knucklebones are known as Crazy Bones (or Gogos Crazy Bones), and are now sculpted into characters, and are made in various colors. There are two areas of Crazy Bones. The first one is the Crazy Bones series, also known as the classics. These Series were never painted, except for the Aliens series. These were sculpted into characters. This area lasted from 1996-2006. Then in 2007 and/or 2008, a new area started, these were called Gogos Crazy Bones, mostly known as Gogos. Most of these were sculpted like people, but some were different with a more humanoid form. The newer ones were all painted, except in some countries, they are not painted as much. Gallery TheBeginddningTabas.png|Modern Tabas (Plastic Knucklebones) #1 plastictabas.jpg|Modern Tabas (Plastic Knucklebones) #2 LogoImage 640j4.jpg|Modern Tabas (Plastic Knucklebones) #3 Ancientxrazycones.jpg|Modern Tabas (Plastic Knucklebones) #4 182302_large.jpg|Some Knucklebones Images_(8).jpg |-| Stamp = The Magic Box stamp is on the back of most Gogos. This is so you can be sure that your Gogo is one of the authentic Crazy Bones. There are other authentic Crazy Bones with different stamps. The second most common is the PPI stamp. This is used in countries outside Europe and North America. (Example being Brazil or Phillippines) It is used for Urban Toys, Megatrip, Foot, Cool, and Monica's Gang series. (Also used for Miro-K.) A different PPI Worldwide Stamp was used for the Alternate Series of Mega Gogo's Crazy Bones, Mega Megatrip, and Mega Turma Da Monica. They all say "2009, 2010, or 2011 PPI Worldwide Group" at the top, but The Mega Turma Da Monica Gogo's has the words, "Mauricio De Sousa Producoes & 2011 PPI Worldwide Group". Licenced sets of figures will have the copyright symbol along with the company's name. For example, the Toy Story series has "Copyright Disney" above the stamp. The Panini Stamp is only used in South America and Central America and is only used on those Gogo's. What is very strange is that the Urban Toys Series has The Panini Stamp, but the number is above the stamp, but in the Megatrip and Fut Series, the number is in the stamp. There is a different Panini Stamp used for the Urban Toys Gogos. It is different than the first stamp. It is very simallar to the Magic Box Stamp. It has the Panini Logo on the stamp and it says Made In China at the top. The Coca Cola stamp is used on Hielocos, the name for Crazy Bones in Mexico. There was also a Bazooka logo for Rockers released by Bazooka Bubblegum. The final Crazy Bones stamp is the Kelloggs stamp. It was used for the Hielocos Gigantes series. Unofficial *Simpsons have CE stamp & Matt Groening's signature. *Frikis have a stamp that is almost unreadable. It seems to say "Bones TM" *JoJo's Bouncin Boneheads have an Imperial Stamp, or CHINA *Tim'Foot JoJo's have an Imperial Stamp *KnuckleHeads have a Moose stamp. *The Barjo's have a 'B' stamp. *Little Tokyo's have a "Little Japs" stamp. *Mega Millennium Bugs have a Hungry Jacks stamp. *Mexican Coca-Cola figures have a Coca-Cola stamp *Bulls-I Chibis have a CHINA stamp *Dragon Hunter Dracco Heads feature no stamp. Instead, there is a small circle molded in the bottom left corner of the figure with its number inside. *Toonz figures released in Europe have the Toonz logo and number under the figure. This is removed in the North American release because of Toonz being called "Blinku" in America, however, the number remains on the characters. *Abatons have a stamp with the name of their tribe on it. *THIS IS NOT UNOFFICIAL. It is a type of stamp only found on Indian gogos. It said PPI n top with worldwide running around the edge of the circle. These were released in India by urban toys and topps probably in collaberation with PPI Worldwide. Gallery Stampede.png|Classic Crazy Bones Stamp Images_(50).jpg|Panini Urban Toys Stamp (30)_CocaCola_(Geloucos)_Eggy.jpg|Coca-Cola stamp Gogos-originales-marca-panini-439-MPE4377502483_052013-F.jpg|Alternate Panini Stamp jay stamp.png|Toronto Blue Jays stamp IMG_7366.jpg|Bazooka stamp Gogos-originales-marca-panini-411-MPE4377525093_052013-F.jpg|The Alternate Mega Gogo's Crazy Bones Stamp. ppi world wide badge.jpg|PPI and Panini stamps Verg102.png|Avengers: Endgame stamp 92UY.png|Shin Chan stamp frito back.jpg|Matutolas Matutano stamp pizza hutt.jpg|Wikkeez back |-| Numbering = Crazy Bones all have numbers. But they are organized in different ways. *1-120: Original, Things, Series 3, Sports and New Generation. *1-80 Series 1, Evolution, and Explorer (1st editions) *A1 - A120 - Sets that combine to make a large set. Used only in Germany and UK. Buddies, Mutants, and Things (German release) *S1-S41: Sports series 2 *F1-F60: Ghosts *MADE IN CHINA - 1-80: Used on the back of all newer characters. *S (number) Used on stickers in the 1st edition of Series 1. *Silver Star (number) Used on stickers for Wanted figures in Series 1. *Gold Star (number) Used on stickers for Most Wanted figures in the 2nd edition of Series 1. *None: Dragon Ball Z, Toy Story |-| Timeline= 1996 *Crazy Bones are a new product. Series 1 and 2 are released in Canada. GoGo's is released in the US. They are already a huge craze. Bombers are released in Canada 1997 *Series 3 in released in Canada, along with Rockers. *Crazy Bones are launched in Mexico and Brazil as Hielocos. *Matutano releases unofficial Matutolas. *Things are released in the US. 1998 Mega Bones are released, along with Sports and Ailens. Unofficial JoJo's are released. 1999 *The Original GoGo's series is discontinued. *Buddies are released. *Crazy Bones are now sold in Europe, with the first series being Buddies and Mutants combined. *Mutants are released at Target during October along with New Mega Bones. 2000 *Mega Bone Skinny Bombers are released in the UK and Germany. *Monster Bones are given away with McDonalds Happy Meals. 2001 *Dragonball Z Gogo's are released. 2002 Sports Series 2 is released in Germany and Australia. 2003 Shin Chan is released in Germany and Spain. 2004 Unofficial Dragon Hunter Dracco Heads are released. Medabots is released in Europe. 2005 *The New Generation is released in Europe *Ghost is released in Spain and Italy. *Character Cases are released in the UK. 2006 Mags are released. Marvel Heroes is released. New Generation is released in the US. Crazy Bones are sold in Five Below stores. 2007 *Crazy Bones return with a new urban art style look with a new series called GoGo's. 2008 The Evolution series is released. 2009 *Explorer series is released. *Power series is released. *Dracco's unofficial Toonz are released. *15 new "Wanted Gogo's are released in North America. *Megatrip is released in Brazil. Unofficial Frikis are released. 2010 *Superstars are released. *Foot is released in Isreal and Brazil. *Gogo's are given away at C1000, Real, and Carrefour supermarkets. *Unofficial Skyzos are released. 2011 Magic Box takes a break from Gogo's and released Heroes. 1 Million Gogo's are given away at Walgreens stores. A Trick Shot Competition is made. 2012 Edge is released. Fusion is released. Olympics is released in Israel. Unofficial Toonz X Ray are released. |-| Rarity Scale= This arbitrary scale may serve as a guideline when assigning degrees of rarity. It runs from 1, common, to 7, extremely rare, providing insight as to how readily availability may be to collectors. 1. Common – easy to find; average, widely available – 1 in 5 (or less) average chance of finding. The majority of figures in a set go under this category. 2. Infrequent – not as common – 1 in 25 (or less) average chance of finding. Figures such as Mosh and Powi fall under this category. 3. Uncommon – special – 1 in 100 (or less) chance of finding. 4. Unusual – very special – 1 in 500 (or less) chance of finding. 5. Scarce – hard to find – 1 in 1000 (or less) chance of finding. 6. Rare – atypical; only thousands in existence – 1 in 5000 (or less) chance of finding. An example would be the classic metallic gold and silver bones. 7. Extremely rare – extraordinary, exceptional; only hundreds in existence – 1 in more than 5000 chance of finding. This is just a quick list of the rarest Gogos from 2007 onward. Rarities Uncommon Rare Very Rare Ultra Rare Extremely Rare Unknown Black/White Diamond tins, each containing 10 gogos, that come in 5 colours. (So a total of 100). Rarity: Uncommon in the U.S. Very Rare outside of the U.S Danone Dino Collection, with 10 exclusive dino gogos, and 20 gogos from the Edge series with the danone logo printed somewhere on their body or face. Rarity: Rare (Spain) Ultra Rare (Other areas aka U.S, U.k, etc) Miro-K (Red) Extremely Rare (Only 5000 available, only released in the U.S) Miro-K (Yellow) Very Rare (Released for a few months in the U.S. in a Target value pack) Mr. Peako Extremely Rare (Only in the U.S, Only given away in contests, less made there Miro-K Red). J-Box and Q-Mack Extremely Rare (Only given away in schools, U.S Exclusive) Laser Mosh Extremely Rare (Only released in the U.K in a Toy store for one day in a swap event, you could swap a gogo for him). Golden Tau, Golden Ayu, and Golden Suti. Extremely Rare (Less then a thousand of each were given away). Series 1 MOST WANTED (5 gogos, Fist, Angiru, Ichiro, Hiraku, and B-boy) Ultra Rare (Rare but not to rare do to not being U.S exclusives.) Secret Rares Series 1 (Purple Fist, Red Angiru, Purple B-boy, Red Ichiro, and Orange Hiraku) Unknown (Theres is no proof that secret rare gogos are actually rare but these colors so up the least on eBay). Series 4 (Power) MOST WANTED (10 Gogos, Welu, Horo, Gat, Tego, Frug, Hiid, Gi-Kao, Doda, Diro, and Rein) Ultra Rare (Rare but somewhat common compared to other rare gogos) Series 5 (Superstars) MOST WANTED (4 different Gogos, each in 2 colours (8 total), Hiroki, Hirchan, Tai-Umu, and Hazard) Very Rare (Never released in the U.S) North American Wanted, Series 1 (15 Gogos, Skull, Hazard, Codi, Mc-Toy, Cho, Tremi, Tube, Ufus, Egbot, Atori, Usuzi, Oh!, Awa-Shima, Tut, Kokubu) Rare (U.S) Ultra Rare (Outside of U.S) (They were U.S exclusives). Daily Mirror Exclusives (2 gogos, each come in both green and blue (total 4) Uncommon (U.K) Rare (U.S) (To many were made for the Daily Mirror promotion, this is why laser mosh is so rare, Magic box didn't want to much stock again) Panasonic Series (2 gogos, each in 3 different colours (total 6) Ultra Rare (Were never made in the U.S) England 2010 Crest Rare (U.K) Very Rare (Outside U.K) Maccabi Tel Aviv Crest (Normal and metallic Gold colours) Unknown Maccabi Haifa Crest (Normal and Metallic gold colours) Unknown Tel Aviv Hapoel Crest (Normal and Metallic gold colours) Unknown Beitar Jerusalem Crest (normal and metallic gold colours) Unknown Sonol 95 Gogo Unknown Category:About Category:Guides